vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasper
|-|Non-Corrupted= |-|Corrupted= |-|Post Corruption= Summary Jasper is a Homeworld Gem and recurring antagonist who was originally created on Earth's Beta Kindergarten as a soldier of Pink Diamond alongside Rose Quartz. But when Rose shattered Pink Diamond, Jasper vowed revenge and since became a nemesis to Rose. Jasper made her debut in the episodes "The Return" and "Jail Break", escorting Peridot to Earth upon learning of the surviving Crystal Gem members and mistaking Steven for Rose in disguise. Though Lapis Lazuli tricked Jasper into fusing into Malachite, in an attempt to trap them before their fusion was eventually canceled, the ordeal warped Jasper with a desire for the power rush that mixed-Gem fusion provided. After Lapis refused to fuse with her again, Jasper began hunting for Corrupted Gems to create her personal army. But Jasper ends up being bubbled after her desperate attempt to beat Smoky Quartz by fusing with a corrupted gem resulted in her own corruption. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A Name: Jasper Origin: Steven Universe Gender: Genderless (Though appears as and commonly referred to as female) Age: Over 5300 years old Classification: Homeworld Gem Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Gem Physiology (Grants Regeneration (High-Mid), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Body Control, Biological Manipulation, Fusionism, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Automatic-adjustment to different strengths of gravity, Pocket Reality Manipulation (All Gems have a pocket dimension of infinite size contained within their gemstone), Sealing (Via Bubbles), and BFR (Via Bubbles)), Weapon Creation, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Limited Fire Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Fought on par with Garnet, Even among other Quartz soldiers she is considered extremely strong, Peridot going so far as to describe her as "the Ultimate Quartz", Capable of subduing both Pearl and Amethyst simultaneously, Casually stomped Amethyst in one on one combat, Was mostly unfazed by an all-out attack from Steven) Speed: Relativistic in Combat Speed and Reactions (Kept up with Garnet) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Comparable to Garnet, Casually lifted and tossed aside a Gem Injector with one hand) Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ (Traded blows with Garnet) Durability: At least Mountain level+ (Tanked the explosion of the core of the Gem Warship, which is much more powerful than the core of an ancient Gem transport ship which is this powerful, shrugged off multiple hits from a determined Amethyst with no injury whatsoever, with her most powerful attacking only leaving a small scuff on her body) Stamina: Limitless so long as her gem isn't damaged or destroyed Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Crash helmet, Gem Destabilizer Intelligence: Presumably High (Being a Quartz Gem, Jasper was naturally created for combat. According to Peridot, a certified Kindergartener skilled enough to identify the type of Gem that emerged from a particular exit hole with a glance, Jasper is a superior specimen even among her own kind and is considered the greatest Quartz produced on Earth. She is also strong of will, able to mentally overwhelm Lapis if she had stopped using all of her concentration to subdue her even for a second) Low when corrupted (Due to her mind being torn, Jasper's intelligence is now that of a mindless animal) Weaknesses: Sufficient damage to her physical form can revert her back to her vulnerable gem form which can be broken and destroyed. Very reckless and self-loathing due to her origins. Jasper is willing to abandon her morals for the sake of winning at any cost. Her corruption leads her to lose all hopes of intelligence. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Crash Helmet Proficiency:' By gathering her resolve and thirst for battle, Jasper can summon her weapon; a tangerine, crystalline helmet. The helmet acts both as a weapon and armor; a hammer-like protrusion in the front of the helmet allows her to use it to charge, slam, and headbutt her opponent, while a clear orange-tinted visor extends down, covering the upper part of her face. The sturdiness of the helmet rivals that of Garnet's gauntlets, as Jasper was shown continuously countering her attacks. *'Martial Arts:' Further reflecting the similarities between herself and Amethyst, Jasper is likewise prone to mixing up her weapon-based attacks with martial arts moves, such as grappling, throwing, or simply punching her opponent. Due to the nature of her weapon, the two styles mix seamlessly and combine into a powerful, but ultimately reckless fighting style with immense collateral damage. **'Headbutting:' As the name implies, Jasper shows she can headbutt without her weapon. This version, although weaker without her helmet, still has the potential to knock out a human being, as seen with Steven in "The Return". *'Comet Charge:' Jasper can lunge at her foes with alarming speed and power. Evidence shows as the attack breaks through layers of a hard gemstone. While she performs this attack, a fiery aura forms around her. *'Spin Dash:' Jasper can rapidly roll in a ball-like shape to attack enemies. While Amethyst was shown to have this ability as well, it seems that Jasper's version is more powerful, and is more of a threat than Amethyst's. Jasper can also use the technique to dash across a spacious room and plunge into the air. *'Gem Destabilizer:' Homeworld Gems, in addition to their summonable weapon, seem to carry a personal defense weapon known as Gem Destabilizers — extremely potent, non-lethal tools used to subdue enemy Gems. Jasper is seen using this weapon on Garnet in "The Return". She attempts to use it again in "Jail Break", but Garnet pried it from her hand and broke it immediately afterward. *'Corruption:' As of "Earthlings Part 2" Jasper has become corrupted after fusing with another corrupted quartz to retain her dignity. This form of Jasper makes her a lot bigger and more monstrous, as well as it makes Jasper completely lose control of herself. Corruption also seems to strip gems of some of their basic powers. They are unable to summon their weapons or use warp pads and other Gem structures, such as a door to a spaceship. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Spinel (Steven Universe (verse)) Spinel’s Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Steven Universe Category:Cartoon Network Category:Antagonists Category:Military Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Gems Category:Brawlers Category:Crazy Characters Category:Warriors Category:Berserkers Category:Size-Shifters Category:Soldiers Category:Genderless Characters Category:Adaptation Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Fire Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Leaders Category:Body Control Users Category:Biology Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:BFR Users Category:Tier 7